min älskling
by MissAmyLu12212
Summary: My own variation of Godrics meeting with Sookie and the events following. Godric lives and helps Sookie deal with her changes as she develops the gifts of her heratige. Actual plot line not just smut  Although their will be that too!  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sookie screamed as gabe fumbled with the buttons on her blouse resorting to ripping at her shirt in his fury. "Yeah, show me how you scream for that vampire cock!" He shouted at her causing her to scream louder still. She scraped her nails across his cheek causing him to scream in pain. He howled with rage, hitting her in the face. Then suddenly his weight was gone and she could sit up.

When she did she noticed they were no longer alone. Standing a few feet in front of her was a man. Barely a man at todays standards, he looked around 20 but the look in his eyes spoke volumes, showing their obvious ancient power. He had an aura about him that glowed with power and authority. He had beautiful sea green eyes with hazels flecks in them. Short brown hair and tribal tattoo work across his body that no doubt were a symbol of battle in his human life.

He glanced at me then back at Gabe. "Godric!, Its me Gabe!" Gabe started to say something else but it was cut off by a loud snap. That snap also happened to come from his own spinal cord. Dropping Gabes' lifeless body Godric finally turned completely to appraise the young woman before him. She was beautiful, Her hair was a beautiful shade of gold, her sun kissed skin shimmering below the lighting in the dim basement. But regardless of the dimness of the lights she seemed to glow to him.

It was as if she was an angel, His own personal angel. Staring into each others eyes they seemed to lose themselves for a moment too caught up to realize they were inching closer to each other. Godric seemed to snap out of it sooner and gave her a once over. "Are you okay min lskling?" He spoke in a low melodical voice that seemed to sing to her and her only. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry just a bit shook up, and my head hurts but I will be fine" She said, fumbling to button up her blouse completely. "Very well" He said softly she swayed slightly almost losing her balance, just as she was about to hit the ground a cold hand snaked around her waist clutching her just in time. She looked into his eyes smiling sheepishly when suddenly she had an onslaught of emotions pouring into her.

She felt his weariness. His absolute exhaustion with every day life. His self hatred for the monster he had allowed himself to once be, his resignation and acceptance of damnation, and even death. Further the emotions kept rolling. Through his bond to his child as well. She truly understand the feelings their relationship held even if she couldnt feel them herself. His undying love and loyalty for his childe, They were eachothers exuals, their superiors, and their inferiors rolled into one.

Slowly the emotions faded and she was hit with his thoughts. 'I wonder if shes going into shock, what do I do? I hope she doesnt pass out' not breaking eye contact still she stated "Im not going to pass out" He gave her an odd look his eyes unreadable. "What was that min lskling?" He asked. His face still not changing. She said a bit louder "Im not going to pass out.". He blinked and said "I'm sorry but I didnt say that out loud." Her eyes widened as she recongnized she was reading his thoughts 'Oh no, shes paled even more. She must be frightened of me, I dont blame her she should be repulsed' She looked at him with intensity and said fiercely. "Im not afraid of you, Im afraid of the fact that I can hear your thoughts right now"

He knew without a doubt if he could blush he would. If she heard his inner ramblings about her beauty and purity, surely she didnt show it. Suddenly screams filled the church and Sookie looked over to the door. A jolt of fear shot through her and she shrunk into the ancient boys chest and he didnt protest. He liked the way she felt close to him. It felt right. He figured he would evaluate his emotions on that later for now his task was keeping the angel in his arms from any harm.

Suddenly the door shot open and Godric put sookie behind him and stood in a protective stance. Until he noticed it was his own childe here. He was so captivated by their moment he didnt recognize his own childes presence. That fact should have bothered him but it didnt, Nothing had ever held his interest in this way. It was hard for sookie to follow him as he blurred to his makers side, and he was on his knees within a mili-second.

Sookie stepped out from behind Godric and it surprised him. What was his maker doing protecting Sookie? He took a moment to take in the state of the room. A beaten bruised hugo unconcious on the floor and a dead man not but two feet from him. Sookie had the workings of a bruise forming on her cheek and he reached out to touch the spot on her cheek. A slight warning growl came from Godric stunning him and his childe as well. Before they could comment a shrill sound cut the air as the alarm was sounded. Godric looked to his child and stated. "Get her out of here, take her to my nest and keep her there, safe. Spill no blood on your way out unless necessary" He commanded more than asked.

Eric nodded reluctantly not wanting to push his makers command. They left the room sprinting down the hall hiding behind a corner they noticed four men securing the door. Eric started to walk forward when Sookie grabbed him "Eric no!" He leaned forward so close that his breath was on her neck and replied a simple "Trust me". She nodded and watched frightened as he hunched his shoulders and approached the men.

Eric spoke a few sentances to the men when Sookie heard the mans thoughts who was behind Eric ' Theirs something wrong with this man. Hes definitely a vampire. Die fanger!' "Stake!" She shouted just in time. Eric blocked his attacker stealing his stake and knocking him back a few feet. Two of the men screamed dropping their stakes and running and Eric gripped the fourth man shoving the stake to his neck. "No Eric!, dont kill him! You heard what Godric said!" She shouted causing Eric to look up with a grimace. She fished the mans head for another exit. Eric suddenly growled with pent up anger, as she followed his gaze she noted what captured his attention. Coming towards them was a group of FOTS "Soldiers of the sun" group.

"Through the sanctuary!" She whispered. He picked her up bridal style and darted through the church reaching the sanctuary in seconds. "Where are the exits?" He demanded. Suddenly a voice spoke from ahead. "Their are several exits actually, This one leads you strait to hell" it came from Steve Newlin himself standing a few feet in front of them with a cocky grin. They were quickly surrounded by soldiers of the sun with stakes and silver chains. Suddenly all Sookie could think was "Oh Shit"  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie was terrified. As she stared into his cold calculating eyes. Steve Newlin was truly evil, He held so much hatred for vampires that this truly would never be over. Until he was dead or all vampires were gone. Neither of which did she seem to conviced of happening very soon. She wasn't scared for herself. Surprisingly so she had very little self preservation instinct. She was worried for Godric.

He was already so conflicted that the death of his child was something he would never live through. She sent a prayer up to god praying hard that he would deliver. She just wanted a simple solution to these problems. The SOTS were closing in on them " Let us leave! Save yourselves noone has to die!" She shouted. Hoping to get through to these young brainwashed people. They were someones child, their sister, brother, friend, their lover. They each had a story. After seeing all of godrics emotions first hand she truly understood the beauty of human life. The precious gift it was that these people were teaching them to waste.

"The war has begun you evil whore of satan! You vampires cast the first stone when they killed my family. The lines have been drawn your either with us or against us. We are prepared for armageddon."  
>Steve Newlins voice rang clear. I noticed a few people exchange uncertain looks with eachother not sure what to do next. "The vampire your holding prisoner got away. Hes a sherrif hes bound to send for help." She reasoned. Trying to keep her calm. "Im not concerned with godric." He said flippantly "Any vampire will do and weve got one right here." Sookie tensed, expecting this. Every muscle in her body tensed as she looked at Steve Newlin with a newfound rage. One that was not entirely her own but felt as if it was part of her. "Ill be fine." Eric said in a low voice. "Brothers and sisters their will be a holy bon fire at dawn." Steve Newlin said in a proud voice.<p>

As Sookie listened in she realized this was the third vampire they had burned. It filled her with a new rage. How could they kill so carelessly? She had met many vampires and alot of them were very cliche. But after meeting Godric she didnt believe all vampires were deserving of such cruelty. She feared for Erics safety. They trapped him in silver. She could see from where she stood being held by two giant men that smoke sizzled from his body leaving a sick smell. She tried not to breath too deaply. Suddenly she heard screams coming from the outside of the church.

Bill rushed in and shouted "Sookie!" He had a very animalistic look on his face. Steve raised a gun and pointed it at Sookie. "Watch it vampire if you come too close I will shoot" "If you shoot her I will kill every person in this church. I am not stupid enough to come here alone." Everyone looked around in fear. Never had they been openly challenged by more than one vampire. Whooshing filled the sanctuary as the dallas nest of vampires along with a few allys surrounded them. "Steve Newlin!" Stans voice rung out loud and clear. Sookie did not like where this was going. "Shes important to Godric Stan. You must keep her safe!" Eric shouted as loud as he could. Which wasnt very loud.

Stan was slightly taken aback by this new detail not exactly sure how to proceed. If they won, and only her life was lost, it would be less catacalysmic than everyone in that room dying. Something that was important to Godric was in everyones best interest. Steve smiled a knowing evil grin and grabbed Sookie putting the gun to her head. Still flanked by his large guards. A loud shot sounded through the air and steve dropped his gun yelping in pain. Standing on the second level of the church was Jason, holding a paintball gun.

Sookie was slightly taken aback at his presence but did not comment. Another shot rang clear and steve doubled over, clutching his head. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted in pain. Sookie took one look at him disgraced with green paint splattered across his forhead and giggled uncontrollably causing everyone to worry for her sanity. "You stupid fangbanging slut!" Steve shouted. "I am going to kill your little vampire friends, then I will kill your large blonde friend at dawn, and I will hunt every inch of this earth till I kill Godric as well." He said satisfied to have upset her. But noone was prepared for what happened next.

She looked at him, seeing red. She became more livid with every word passing through his lips until she surely thought She would explode. She glowed, brighter than usual. She waved her hand and slammed her two capturers against the far wall without touching them. She gave sick satisfaction at seeing them knocked out slumped against the wall. She looked like an angel, coming to deliver the judgement of heaven itself. She stalked toward Steve like a predator. He was her prey.

Her eyes glowed silver hardly any of the blue showing at all. The vampires openly gaped in shock and awe of the being in front of them. They felt her power pour out of her like a waterfall. They felt the effects of it cackling in the air around them reminding them of the sound of rice crispies. The air sizzled and Steve had finally looked scared. She grasped Steve by the throat and communicated telepathically. Allowing only the vampires to hear their conversation. 'You will let us go, You will forget we came here and that you had Godric captive. You will not resort to violent measures. You will practice your religion and hatred as you wish but you will not force violent acts against vampires. When you see a vampire you will no longer openly judge them for what they are' 'Yes, Vampires are not all evil' Steve thought calmly looking into her eyes. She nodded for effect and said "Steve we can come to a peaceful arrangement." "Yes I agree we can come to a peaceful agreement." he said aloud causing the humans to gape in shock. What had just happened? But they quickly pushed the thoughts aside when an outraged cry broke through.

"This is absurd!" Stan shouted. She quickly freed Eric knowing she may need protection from this vampire. "Kill them!" shouted Stan. "All of them!" The blurs raced forward and each grabbed a human fangs out ready to rip into their throats when a voice rang clear through the sanctuary. "ENOUGH."

It was a simple command, spoke calmly but held an underlying threat of violence if noone complied. Still holding their humans not quite sure weather to let go or not. Godric raised his voice loud enough for the humans to hear clearly "You came for me, I assume. Underling?" He added for Stans benifit. To remind him of his place.

"Yes sheriff" Stan answered reluctantly. "These people have not hurt me and we have reached a peaceful resolution. Why are we not leaving?" He asked condescending manner. They all let go of their humans. Godric blurred around the room standing behind Steve. Noone had moved more than a few feet. Not even Bill to see if Sookie was okay. That didnt sit well with her after her two day stay in the basement of the church with no help. "Its over people, go home now" He said in an authorative tone. Everyone filed out slowly, even at human standards.

When almost everyone was gone Godric rushed to Sookie and took her in his arms cradling her to his chest and giving her a once over for injury. Eric was surprised at his makers sudden and very public display of concern for Sookie but reveled in the uncomfortable look on Bills face. It suddenly switched to rage as he felt the emotions coming from Sookie. Safety, Happiness, Desire, she was content where she was and wanted to stay by his side.

Bill rushed at her attempting to grab her from Godric. "Sookie is mine! She is my human you may not touch her in that way!" He grabbed her arm and tried to pull. She was suddenly taken by his thoughts. Every feeling he had, images of a young red headed woman. His queen, she deducted from several images. The file on her, Her cousins betrayal it all flashed. It was as if she was glancing at his very soul! Almost the same as what happened with Godric but much less personal. She didnt feel pity or remorse or and she saw no redeeming qualities in his soul. She immediately tensed and jerked her hand back with a strength she shouldnt posess. "I am no such thing William Comton!" She shouted "Not anymore I want to be free of you, I know all about your secret mission to procure me" She trailed off whispering at the end so only Godric Eric and Bill heard. Eric and Godric both growled low and deep sounds. Godric had a fierce glare set on his face. He looked down at her his eyes softening. Sookie looked up at Godric pleading with him not to let her go. " Its okay min lskling I wont let you go" He said and kissed her forhead. "Compton I wish you out of my area before down" He said with authority.

"Sookie wait I.." She cut him with a sharp glare and jumped out of Godrics arms. She immediately felt empty with the loss of contact but she had more important things to deal with. She was filled with rage again and it wasnt only hers. She felt it coming from another being. She could almost say it was from Godric himself. "Bill you know what I did when I touched you? I practically soul raped you. I know your every desire, your every pain, your every weakness she said as she stalked toward him. "Now unless you want to regrow your limbs I suggest you leave" She said unblinkingly. Flanked by two vampires with an added 2825 give or take years on you he turned and hightailed it out of there.

She turned and her eyes softened as she looked up at Godric. "Thank you for saving me." She said. Not sure weather she meant the rape, the possible blood bath, Bill, Or just in general. By coming into her life he filled her with something she didnt know she needed. She suddenly didnt have an empty hole in her chest from where all her loved ones were. She felt almost bursting with joy for the first time in her life. Even at a young age her curse ensured she didnt have that carefree child hood every child craves.

"Your welcome min lskling" He whispered against her forhead as he placed a kiss there. They walked slowly just the three of them until they reached the door. The night was quiet and peaceful with no evidence indicating the prior fiasco that previously occured. "Do you trust me?" He asked calmly looking into her eyes "Totally and completely" She replied not missing a beat. He smiled a breath taking smile at her reply, cauing her heart to flutter 'She truly is remarkable' He thought. She yelped in surprise when he picked her up bridal style immediately taking to the sky to his nest. 


	3. Chapter 3

MORE OF A GPOV & EPOV IN THIRD PERSON. THE LAST CHAPTER WAS VERY SPOV AND I FIGURED THEIR FEELINGS AND THOUGHTS SHOULD BECOME KNOWN TO MOVE FURTHER. AFTER THIS CHAPTER IM SWITCHING TO FIRST POINT OF VIEW AND I WILL ALTERNATE BETWEEN SOOKIE GODRIC AND ERICS POINT OF VIEWS TO SUIT THE MOOD OF THE STORY AND THE TIMELINE. I THINK THERE IS ENOUGH BACK STORY NOW FOR IT TO FLOW SMOOTHLY. R&R!

Godric looked down at the angel in his arms and couldn't hold back the content sigh that escaped his lips. he felt lighter, almost like a weight was lifted from him. It took him a moment to realize what it was and when he did he was shocked at his realization, he felt... forgiven. Their was no other word to describe it, he felt like his 2 milleniums worth of guilt had subsided. Like she herself had granted him pardon for every crime he had commited against human kind. he knew it sounded rediculous but it felt right. His epiphany caused him to grip her slightly closer to him as he flew through the clear night toward his nest. Knowing full well the others would not quite arrive for a bit as they were wrapping up all details and glamouring witnesses. He hurried into his home and into his bedroom. He begrudgingly set Sookie down and lightly kissed her forhead and she glanced at him with a trusting and admiring look. He felt lucky, better than lucky he felt truly blessed to be in her presence. Like she was doing him favor by being near him. He didnt feel he deserved to be there but he couldn't tear himself away. She asked if she could shower and ready herself for the gathering that would soon occur and he showed her to the bathroom where he left her to her own devices. Speeding through the house he gathered clothing and suitable shoes from Isabelles' suite. He rushed her items to the room and sat them on the bed. He sat down and thought through the last few hours almost shutting down physically. She was such a contradiction! Such strength, courage, loyalty. She held a power obviously stronger than anyone even herself anticipated but she was so sweet and pure. She held a kindness in her and in her gaze you felt friendship and love pour out of her. He was so enticed by her beauty both inner and outter he wasn't sure what to do. He had never in his long life (Or unlife depending on how you thought of it) felt that way for anyone.

He was so in thought he didn't notice the bathroom door open until her scent hit him. He looked at her and fought his unbelievable urge to drop fang. She was so tempting. She only wore a towel with her hair already towel dried. She gave him a shy smile and grabbed her clothing before returning to the bathroom to dress. He looked at the door wishing he had some super human sort of xray vision. It took him a moment to shake the perverse thought. Finally after several moments she returned.

He gestured her forward. He felt the bed dip slightly as she sat next to him. He took the hair brush and gently brushed her hair. 'Its so so soft, so beautiful' he thought. He was still not thinking to shield his thoughts from her and he noticed as she blushed, the heat rushed to her cheaks and her scent engulfed him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was absolutely enthralled by her presence. After a moment she looked over at him and they locked eyes. He seemed to react on instinct, suddenly feeling like the teenage boy he looked like and he realized he was nervous. He had never felt nervous before. He leaned closer at a painfully slow pace giving her the option to reject him. Even though the thought alone scared him to dead (No pun intended).

After what felt like a lifetime their lips touched and it was as if a floodgate had been opened. He couldnt get her as close as he wanted her to be. He felt as if she had awakened something deep inside of him that he was not prepared for. Apparently it had awakened in her as well. He wasnt sure what to do with these alien emotions. Their was something else going on here that he had not learned about yet. Though he suspected it was due to his heritage before becoming a vampire. She molded to him like she was made for him, like she was perfected to be his.

After a few moments Godric heard the arrival of the other vampires and reluctantly pulled away resting his forhead against hers. She stared deeply into his eyes 'So perfect' their thoughts reflecting. He blurred through the room suddenly and Sookie jumped as he quickly fixed her hair, it looked freshly blow dried and straitened though he didnt have enough time to do that so she decided she was best not knowing how he did what he did. The more she learned about the vampire world she decided sometimes less is more.

By the time Godric showered and dressed the party was in full swing. They left his room hand in hand and made their way toward the sitting room. Everyone went silent as they entered the room all noticing their joined hands. They all bowed slightly as if they were in front of royalty which schocked sookie a bit. She finally understood how much they respected their sheriff. Seating himself and pulling Sookie to his side she let herself melt into his embrace. One after another vampires and humans alike welcomed Godric back to the nest and Sookie watched on with a curious expression the whole time. Suddenly the atmosphere of the room quieted when several men teleported into the room with a 'pop' It was loud enough even the humans could hear.

A man who was the leader and who godric had known before becoming a vampire stepped forward. He was an inch or two taller than godric and had a very light blonde hair. Every vampire who knew of the supernatural world knew who he was just by the aura he gave off. A few watched him with interest but didnt seem to grasp who he was. the vampires who knew him bowed in respect, followed by the other vampires and the humans caught on as well. Sookie looked at the man with interest but did not bow. Neither did Godric. He worried what he had done to merrit a personal visit from Niall Brigant. The prince of the fae.

Suddenly Niall approached Sookie and Godric and he held his hand out to Sookie, she looked at him in apprehension a moment then extended her hand to him. "Niall Brigant, I am prince of the fae. It is so very nice to finally get to meet you" he kissed her hand and then bowed deeply pausing and waiting for the room to follow suit. Just as Niall expected the entire room bowed to Sookie just as he had and Godric looked apprehensively at the entire exchange offering a bow himself. When Niall stood he met her gaze levelly. Sookie was slightly confused but she let her southern manners slip into place. "Sookie Stackhouse" she replied sweetly. After close inspection she noticed Jason had many common physical traits with this 'Niall'.

"My dear Sookie, I know who you are." Niall responded. Godric faught hard to control the surprise he felt at Nialls admission. "You My dear are my Grandaughter. You are a princess of the fae and a direct descendant of the throne." He spoke of here in a revering way. The way human men spoke of their gods. Godrics mouth gaped slightly at the admission and he noticed the entire room was openly gaping at Sookie now. Eric included. She shook her head resisting the idea completely. "Im sorry but you are mistaken." He smiled at her indulgently exactly the way a grandfather would. "No my dear I have the right person. The spark in you is so bright it rivals my own and it has just ignited. Combine that with your telepathy and you are the most powerful fae that I have ever encountered other than myself. You are destined for great things. We may meet in private later to discuss your heritage further. For now, please introduce me to your.. Companion." He said the word with a slight hesitation. He knew that Godric was much more than a companion to his dear grandaughter but he did not want to admit such a thing publically. He wanted to give her as much privacy as he could in this but some things needed to be made public nowledge for her safety.

By publically declaring her his grandaughter he layed a claim out to all supernatural creatures that she was not to be touched. Weather intention or unintentional any damage they caused to her would forfit their lives immediately. He rested easier knowing she had a very strong protection. Not only his claim but the claim he knew would eventually come from Godric and in tern his child and grandchild as well.

She smiled graciously taking in the news as carefully as she could. She knew she was under strict scrutiny and her behavior in the church halted her from denying any further that she was special. But she knew she was. She could somehow view someones soul, Their very essence with a simple touch if she wanted, she had a form of glamour that she had never seen before. Her telepathy had strengthened and she could use it to communicate. She knew now that she was special, and at that moment she chose to throw away and idea of being merely human. She stepped forward graciously and surprised everyone by hugging Niall. "Its so nice to meet you grandfather" She gave him a 1000 watt smile causing Niall to smile in return. "And here I thought being a telepath made me disabled." "Sookie dear" Niall replied still smiling. "Even being disabled you were still smarter than that Bill Compton" He snickered causing the rooms tension to dissolve, and the room errupted in chuckles.

Eric looked on in interest as Niall explained to Sookie who she was to him. He sensed surprise course through his maker as Niall finished his sentance. Heir to the throne? Eric paused and inspected his bond with his maker further. He sensed Godrics unbelievable calm and happiness. This surprised Eric. Even in the basement of the church his maker still held conflicting feelings. He still had an overwhelming feeling of discontent. Knowing Sookie was the cause of all these changes caused the jealous beast in Eric to stir but reasonable thought caught up with the beast and stopped him from looking like a fool by attempting to abduct Sookie and hide her from the world. He felt even more protective of her. Like she was a Diamond and he was her setting. He felt he needed to shield her from all he could. Before he had time to contenplate his feelings he noticed Sookie freeze. A human walked into the nest and held a weapon up and aimed it strait for Sookie.

Before Niall and Godric had time to react to Sookie when she froze a shot rang through the building. Eric jumped before anyone had a chance to react and took the bullet in place of sookie. Where it would have surely hit her in the chest. The humans ducked and the vampires seized the human taking his weapon from him and restraining him completely. Sookie crouched down as Godric inspected his wounds. "The bullets seem to be silver, they are too close to his heart for me to use a knife and I cannot use my hands to reach them" He said brokenly. Scared of what this meant for his child. If Eric died. Surely, he felt he would die as well.


	4. Chapter 4

HERE IS THE FIRST SPOV CHAPTER. YAY! JUST A SMALL UPDATE ILL HAVE ANOTHER MUCH LONGER ONE LATER TONIGHT :) R&R!

SPOV ~~~~~

Kneeling down next to Eric I could here him grunt in pain. Taking unneccesary pants to relieve the pain. In that moment I gave up all thoughts I had about Eric. He took a bullet to save me, and now he was dying for me. I could not let that happen. Enough people have died for me and because of me. I felt a tingle go through me, still not quite sure what I was doing I focused all my thoughts on Eric and saving him. I pictured the laughs we shared. The genuine smiles, I especially focused on his love for him maker, and my undenyable (Even though I try to) love for him. I wasnt in love with him but I loved him. It took a moment to focus on anything but my train of thought but when I snapped back into focus I noticed a shimmering glow on my skin. It was gold and beautiful I felt calm and joyful. It felt like pure freedom. I moved my hand over Erics chest where the bullet hit and focused on my task. Removing the bullet.

After a moment of concentration I heard the bullet fell out and onto the floor with a clinking sound. Without thought I held my wrist to Godric for him to bite. He moved quickly biting and releasing my wrist. I saw him tense and lick the blood that was left on his fangs. He looked at me with pure lust for a moment then focused on the task at hand. I guess men will be men no matter what the situation!

Eric took a few mouthfuls of blood and released my wrist, but not before licking it to seal the wounds. He had regained his color and was looking at me in awe. I stood and helped him to stand, but he retracted his hand and bowed to me. I was shocked to say the least. Eric is a viking, a damn proud one. For him to bow to me it set a level of submission in front of the entire nest. I was suddenly hit with a wave of gratitude and devotion that was not my own. It only took a moment to realize I was bonded to Eric. Niall heard my sharp gasp and stepped in before I could freak out.

"Grandaughter, It is not what you think." He said brightly. He was smiling a very wide and happy smile. Godric looked back and forth between the three of us not quite sure what to think, he was still tense from my gasp. Like a lion, muscles coiled, ready to pounce at any threat. I felt safer in his presence and the look on his face told me he would face any foe to keep me safe.

"He is your guardian my grandaughter. You will rise in power my dear. You will have many enemys who do not want to bow to your will. A vampire has never become a guardian you are the first. You have two of the most dedicated and loyal vampires in the country willing to serve and protect you. You must embrace what your future has in store for you, Have faith in yourself and your companion. He will guide you, I must go for now my sweet angel, but I will be back soon." I looked up at him in wonder and fear. He kissed my head and before I knew it he was gone. I looked at my vampires and sighed. What in the world am I going to do? 


	5. Pillow Talk

I figured it was time for a little story time and some play time too! R&R! :)

P.S Eric & Sookie have a very unique relationship. They arent quite lovers but they are not strictly platonic. Just like the maker/child bond is unique the bond between them is just as unique. I will explain it in more detail as the story goes on, just be patient :)

**SPOV**

It was around 2am by the time the nest was empty of visitors. I made my way to Godrics room with my vampires in tow. Godrics room was under the house, protected by finger print analysis. I guess being a vampire you cant be too careful, I sighed knowing soon they would push their over protective ways on me and I knew fighting would be for naught. It made me think of Gran. It was so much easier when she was around to give me advise, anyone can be smart but Gran was truely wise. I never realised how much I relied on her until she was gone. I felt the hole in my chest open up ever so slightly and sensing my changed Both vampires qickly rushed to sit next to me. Godric wiped a tear and looked me in the eye.

"Whats wrong min lskling?" I looked at Eric then back to Godric, my throat felt dry as it clenched. I faught to keep the tears at bay but as it was my sight ws blurring and I choked back a sob. Before I could react Godric moved so I was laying onto his lap and he stroked my hair while Eric held my feet and rubbed circles into my calves. It started a bit akward and I giggled at the absurdity. I had two vampires who have been cold hearted killers long before my family name even started sitting here fawning over me like I was a dog they planned to sedate.

"What has you so amused lskare?" I looked from him to Godric and decided I might as well clue them in. "Its just weird, I just went from small town barmaid with a weird mind quirk to some fairy princess meant to change the world, and now I have two of the most powerful vampires fawning over me like a mother hen." They chuckled before Godric replied in Erics place. "You have to understand, neither Eric nor I have ever had to comfort, more less felt the need to comfort a person. Human or otherwise. Its going to take a bit of getting used to. Noone has ever held our attention the way you do." I looked down a bit sad, "Is it my blood? Or who I am as a fae?" He held my chin and lightly tipped my head to meet his eyes. "No I was hooked long before I smelled your scent let alone tasted you, and I know through the bond Eric and I share he was just as enchanted when he met you." I smiled softly in response. I snuggled deeper into the embrace and felt them relax around me. I was more comfortable than I had been in a long time. After a long moment of thought I spoke quietly, if my companions hadnt been vampires they might have missed the exchange. "Tell me some stories."

They shared a pregnant pause and I almost thought they would deny me when I saw Eric nod ever so slightly. Feeling giddy with my victory I shot a winning smile at Eric. "What would you like to know lskare?" I shrugged, "I dont know I want to know more of your past, more of your history." After a moment of thought Godric spoke. "Shall we tell her about the bar in the 60s?" Eric chuckled in response but waved him on. "Okay in the 60s Eric started getting into night life, he enjoyed the crowds and the joking and he ended up taking a girl into the back alley to feed." I had to force back the raging jealousy I felt at that, not exactly sure why I was even upset by the news, Eric patted my leg probably hoping to calm me. "Well after he fed he started acting very weird and we realized the girl had been extremely innebrated." This time I giggled guessing where he was going. "He was TRASHED. He stumbled around the city until I finally found him halfway to Tulsa. He was 200 miles in the wrong directioin. He decided it would be a good idea to strip, and play tag. I must have chased his scent all around the city before I overheard the cops chasing an unknown naked man through the streets when he disappeared. I had to chose him around until dawn when I finally caught him he was hiding in the old tunnels that were used during the 20s to smuggle liquer. He still didnt rest for half the day so by the next night he was weak and cranky, I commanded him to no sex for a month as punishment, you should have seen his face!" He chortled. By then I was in full out laughter and didnt bother to hide it anymore.

Even Eric was chuckling but I suspected if he could have blushed he would have. Eric raised an eyebrow at Godric and retorted "Oh yeah what about the video game obsession!" Godric looked down trying to hide his face. It made me all the more curious. "What video game obsession?" Eric smirked "Make him promise not to command me to do something rediculous for telling you." I smiled at Godric and he sighed but said "I promise not to make you do anything rediculous" Eric smiled satisfied with his answer, he wasnt able to sense the feigned emotion like I could. "In the 90s Godric got hooked on super nintendo. He played Super mario till he beat it more than 100 times and played it over and over and over it drove me nuts! I was so tired of hearing the stupid song so I waited for him to die for the day and it suffered 'technical difficulties.' Godric gasped. "I knew it! What about when you first rose as a vampire. When you couldnt control your bloodlust and chased a farm full of chickens!" He looked at me as he told his story, I was smiling a chesire cat smile knowing I was going to get another great blackmail story.

"He was so thirsty he was chasing chickens around and draining them, he spent an hour draining chickens by the time he stopped his hair was full of feathers and he was covered in them. He looked like a giant viking who was challenged by a chicken and lost." I laughed and imagined Eric dressed as a giant chicken, unknowinly using my magic. When I re opened my eyes I gasped and laughed histerically. He was dressed as a giant chicken! I whispered to Godric through our bond and he snickered before saying. "My child I command you to do the chicken dance." Eric gaped open mouth and shouted "No. no. no You promised!" He was WHINING. Eric doesnt whine! This trip has been very eye opening. "No Eric I promised nothing rediculous, since she already has you in a rediculous outfit I am merely giving you a command." Eric looked frustrated at the loophole but conceded and did the dance. By the time he was done Godric and I both had tears streaming down our faces. Eric grumbled something about 'getting us back, and to get him out of the 'big feathered death trap' the irony wasnt lost on me.

I went to the dresser getting clothes for my vampires and myself before sending them on their way to change. Eric used the adjoined bathroom not wanting to stomp around as a giant chicken. I cant say I blamed him he would never live it down. After we changed I layed on the bed in the center. Stiffling a yawn I waved them both over to lay with me. Godric draped an arm around me waist pulling me close and Erics legs tangled with my own. I was fighting sleep but managed to ask one more question. "What is your preference for food?.. I mean um when you were alive." I corrected myself " lskare, I dont have a preference. We find that when a human has a diet of certain things it influences the taste of their blood. Ive always had a thing for alcoholics..." He chuckled, causing me to laugh and retort "No more streaking in Tulsa?" "No no more streaking in Tulsa" He replied with a wink.

"And you Godric?" I asked. "Well a few centuries ago when they first started with cakes and pastries and I was curious. I tasted one of the humans leaving a popular bakery and I was hooked. I looked like an addict, until Eric jokingly mentioned if I didnt slow down they would end up closing for lack of customers." He chuckled at the memory causing me to smile more. "So I decided to go strait to the source." I gaped at him. "No... You didnt!" He merely shrugged in response. "I walked in intending to only buy one but the smells over powered me and I left with over 200 I got so sick Eric had to call a vampire physician to fix me. He was so embarrased" I laughed freely this time at my inquisitive vampire. It made me question weather the age they are turned affects their personality traits. Eric being a womanizing club lover, and Godric the impulsive curious teenager. I giggled causing both them to raise a brow only making me laugh harder at their identical expressions. Finally after settling down a bit I felt sleep pull me, the last thing I remember before passing out is recieving two kisses to my forhead and heard low whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately life has been extremely hectic. But you should be getting updates more often now that things have settled down some. As usual I do not own anything except the plot and a few original characters you will meet. Everything else belongs to the amazingly talented C.H and A.B.**

I woke the next afternoon in complete darkness, pinned between two cold bodies. It surprised me how comforted I felt by that fact. I was always a bit uneasy waking up pinned to the bed by Bill. Maybe it was intuition, Im not sure but I knew at this moment I felt comforted. My heart didnt ache as deeply. and I felt content.. Minus the fact that my bladder was screaming at me. It took close to ten minutes but I finally freed myself from their iron grasp and silently made my way toward the bathroom. After releaving myself of my human discomfort and showering I made my way back to the room to look for something to wear. I noticed a note taped to the vanity and smiled as I read it.

_Dear one,_  
><em>I figured you would be in need of a shower and a change of clothes. I took the liberty of having Isabelle collect your items and they have been put away in the closet. Their is a dress with accessories in the front. I would be honoured if you would wear it this evening and accompany me for a night out. Even in my rest I will be thinking of you.<em>

_-G_

I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I never felt this giddy around Bill. He always had an air of mystery about him, along with the fact that I couldnt read his mind. I now realized how severely naive I had been. Sure he had the mystery about him... because everything was a lie! I made my way to the closet and dressed in simple jeans and a tank top. Taking one last look at my vampires I made my way out of the room. I walked out to the kitchen and made myself an omlet with orange juice. I sat at the island and started to eat in peace. A few moments later I was startled out of my thinking by a popping sound. Jumping slightly I noticed a woman standing a few feet away from me.

She was taller than me by a few inches and had a graceful body. She looked like a ballerina. She had waist length brown hair that fell in waves down her back and startling green eyes. She seemed to be appraising me as well and taking in what I assumed was my deer in the headlights look she smiled reassuringly. "Hello Sookie, my name is Claudine. I'm your cousin and fairy godmother. Niall sent me to watch over you" I looked at her sceptically before probing her mind to be sure I wasnt being tricked. I had enough with being the blunt of everyones manipulations.

She was telling the truth. Niall had sent her to protect me and teach me how to use my gifts. I smiled at her and enveloped her in a hug. She stiffened at first then melted into my embrace. Apparently fairies are almost as weird about touching as vampires. We spent the afternoon talking about my heritage and catching up. I learned of her life in fae, her twin brother and my cousin Claude. I learned the history of my people. Apparently the fae have been around for millenium. Since the beggining of time. They were said to be children of the gods themselves and were blessed with gifts that depicted such.

I learned of the creation of the vampires. A particularly evil fairy with a thirst for power killed his father in hopes of stealing his magic through ingesting his blood. Instead he lost all sense of magic and was forced to dwell in darkness for eternity only surviving off the blood of others. He turned a woman companion and the cycle continued. It is said a fairy can still willingly turn vampire by killing another fairy that shares the same bloodline. I cringed at that thought and Claudine patted my arm reassuringly. She told me of my ancestors and the things I will be able to do with my gifts. I was apparently the strongest of the fae. Noone who had a recently ignited spark shined as brightly as I did so their was no way of knowing what exactly I would be able to do.

"Sweetheart our gifts are made possible by magic. Its a mental thing. You calm your body and reach for your mind, you encircle yourself with the joy of your magic and bend it to your will. Their have been fairies that have done many extroardinary things just with their will alone. The same can be said for those who lose control of their emotions and let the magic slip. Earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes. All created by particularly strong fae who lose themselves in their emotions. You must always keep a level of control about you, and a very well rehearsed poker face. their will be many who will search for weakness within you and you must always hide it. I dont think that will be too hard for you, being raised with telepathy and all" She winked at me.

She spent the rest of the afternoon teaching me to teleport. She took me to Fae teaching me how to teleport via thought and using my magic to ensure I was unnoticed when I popped. Woulnt want to pop into traffic and be noticed. By the time we were done and I had mastered that particular skill it was 6pm. I had an hour to shower and ready myself for my date this evening. Smiling Claudine gave me one last hug and told me I only need to call for her if I need her. We said our goodbyes and I made my way back to the bedroom. Walking into the closet I collected my dress, An emerald green gown with a sweetheart neckline. Flowing beautifully with glittering sequins that made the dress shimmer when it moved. A beautiful diamond necklace, bracelet and earing set. and matching black pumps. I made my way to the bathroom to shower and shave. 45 minutes later I was dressed and ready. I did my hair in an elegant updo with strands of curled hair cascading from the bun. I gave myself some smokey eye shadow and light eyeliner and mascara. A clear lip gloss and I was ready to go. Stepping out of the bathroom I noticed the room was empty. I found another note

_My sweet,_  
><em>I stepped out to the main room to finish some paperwork and prepare for this evening. Please come down when you are ready I will be waiting.<em>

_-G_

I smiled and made my way to the door. Feeling my nerves pick up for the first time since meeting Godric I opened the door. I heard the light sound of voices just down the hall and slowly made my way to the main room. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at the vampires below. Their were around 15 of them and they all stopped to look at me when I stepped into view. I paid them no mind and swept my eyes across the room looking for the one vampire I truely wanted to see.

Finally spotting him standing next to Isabelle and Eric with his mouth slightly agape. I smiled softly and made my way slowly down the stairs. Doing my best not to fall. It was a slow process but a minute later I found myself standing in front of him. He was breathtaking . He was wearing a green button up shirt slightly darker than mine. the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons left undone. Letting the top of his tattoo peek out slightly. He was wearing black dress slacks and black dress shoes. I finally got my bearings together and reached up and cupped his face.

He gave me a lopsided smile that made my heart flutter. Lightly gripping my hand he brought it to his mouth and kissed it lightly "You look beautiful my dear" He said softly. I got lost in his eyes and replied softly "You dont look to bad yourself" A second later the moment was ruined by a loud ring. MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEIR LIKE... I heard Eric growl something about making Pam donate all her shoes to the salvation army and he answered his phone. "What did I tell you about messing with my phone?" He barked "I heard Pams tinkling laughter on the other end "But master, you said I couldnt set the music list for the club so I chose the next best thing" He scowled. "Your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard?" He replied dryly "Well boys and girls but im not picky" She quipped. I laughed loudly and received a mock glare from Eric. I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. Looking back to Godric I could see him trying unsucessfully to hold back his laughter. Eric gave us another mock glare before leaving the room. "Now that were done with that are you ready min alskling?" "Of course, lead the way" I smiled at him as he lead me by the hand and out of the house. If today was any indication tonight will be a good night indeed.

**SORRY AGAIN I HAD LOST MY MUSE FOR A BIT. ANY IDEAS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I HAVE A GENERAL IDEA OF WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO BUT IM OPEN TO SUFFESTIONS. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! THANKS!**

**LuLu**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**IM BACK! I WILL BE UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES NO LATER THAN THE EVENING OF 10/18/2011 BE PREPARED FOR MORE SOOKIE GODRIC LOVE AND MORE OF GODRICS BEGINNING!**


End file.
